


Bucky the Jerk

by johnsrevelation



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsrevelation/pseuds/johnsrevelation
Summary: Bucky is being a dick to you, and you can't understand why is he the only one from Avengers who doesn't like you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :) This is a small silly ongoing series with a bit of angst, and a bit of smut. Just your regular Bucky-pining-from-distance fic. Please let me know what you think :)

Mornings at the Avengers Compound were among your favourite things in the world. Tony sure knew where to build - the enourmous floor-length glass windows at the common area and the adjoining kitchen showcased the vast valley before the Tower. And you, not an early bird by any means, loved to get up before sunrise and munch on something, looking over the hills and trees, as light filled the rooms.

Your friends and colleagues rarely joined you, if only you all had an early mission - sunrise was too much even for superheroes.

That Saturday you sat on the counter, as always, swinging your legs back and forth, a cup of tea in your hand. You didn’t bother dressing up - nobody would be awake anyway. You sat there in the first clothes that were close by, when you hurried out of your room to catch the sun rising. You were also glad that nobody could see you like this - hair in disarray, and only a black tank top and knickers as your outfit. You weren’t the shyest person in the world, but it was no plan of yours to let anyone see your soft, not sporty or trained, like Natasha’s, legs.

You sighed with pleasure, looking out the window. It was so nice to just be yourself every once in a while, to not have to suck your tummy in near Natasha and Wanda, to look even remotely as good. You leaned back on your elbows, almost lying down on the counter, a cup of tea next to you.

Unknown to you, another visitor stepped into the kitchen. He wasn’t expecting to see anyone there, but least of all you. Bucky always wanted to flee when you were left alone with him in a room, but if unnoticed he allowed himself a few glances. He stood in the doorway and slid his eyes over your relaxed form. Your hair always enamored him, but he was still motionless. When his gaze reached your naked legs though, he shifted uncomfortably against the door.

When you heard a shuffle behind you, you whipped around, knocking the cup to the floor.

“Godammit, Barnes!” you huffed, your heart jumping violently in your chest, and slid to the floor to pick up the pieces. “You need a freaking bell around your neck!”

_Why does it have to be him this early in the day?_ You thought desperately _._

  
  


He just stood there in the doorframe, his mouth slightly agape, looking like it was you who scared him.

You didn’t care to care though.

  
  


“Ugh,” you collected the pieces and went to throw them out, “It was my favourite cup.”

He moved a bit closer, the same idiotic look plastered across his face.

  
  


“What?” You snapped.

“Nothing, Y/N,” he shifted again and averted his eyes when you kneeled down in front of the puddle “Just… Nice outfit.”

  
  


You realised what happened and instantly felt your cheeks flare up. Oh god, why, WHY didn’t you put on a bra and some pants? Lazy little shit… You kept mentally chastising yourself when you heard him speak.

  
  


“What are you doing up so early anyway?” He leaned on the doorframe and you thought he avoided your eyes when you looked up. He looked annoyed still, and this time you felt a pang of anger. Why is _he_ annoyed with _you_?

  
  


“Got up to see the sunrise. What are _you_ even doing up so early?”

  
  


You dumped the last glass pieces into the trash and went to mop the floor with paper towels, effectively ignoring his sour gaze.

  
  


“Never took you for an early bird.” He said, disregarding your question.

“I’m not,” you said, crossing your arms, mirroring him, and staring him down.

“What?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Are you going to apologise?”

“For what? Getting up for some water?”

“You scared me,” you bit out, “And I broke my cup.”

He rolled his eyes, and his expression changed slightly, now to a teasing one. Oh, hell no. You weren’t gonna let him make fun of you _again_ as he did for the past seven months since you joined.

  
  


You pushed past him and went to your room, anticipating a glorious fucking day.

***

Even superheroes need a breather, and Saturday was that. Tony was out somewhere, but everyone else was lounging around the tower. You were cuddled up in a blanket at the common area, reading, with Nat and Wanda watching a movie on the other couch.

  
  


Wanda kept looking over to you though, not really paying attention to the screen. Eventually, she spoke up.

  
  


“Ok, Y/N, if you don’t tell us what’s wrong I’m gonna have to breach your privacy.” she tapped her temple.

  
  


“What?” You looked up from the book, not even sure you remembered the last words you just read.

  
  


“See? I’m telling you she’s distracted.” Wanda told Nat, and she nodded, “Spill it.”

“Oh, it’s been spilled.” You felt an urge to giggle at your own hilarious pun, but the girls just looked at each other.

  
  


“Y/N…” Natasha started carefully, “Who got you? We know something happened, it’s like there’s a storm cloud over your head.”

  
  


You sighed and closed the book, frowning at your friends.

  
  


“Fine.”

Natasha smiled ever so slightly, and you even thought that maybe you imagined it.

  
  


“It’s fucking Barnes.”

  
  


“Told you!” Natasha jumped up and laughed, and Wanda rolled her eyes, “You don’t need any psychic powers to know who upset her apple cart!”

  
  


“What are you on about?” You asked, kicking off the blanket, suddenly hot.

  
  


“We just…” Wanda coughed and Natasha sat down next to her, changing her tone, “We just know you two don’t really get along. Which remind me, why is that?”

  
  


“Don’t ask me, he’s the one who’s got a problem with me. It’s every time, for all these months he keeps teasing me and making fun of me, and in the field, he always makes sure we’re together, _just_ so that he can ridicule how inadequate I am!”

  
  


“You sure that’s the problem, love?” Wanda asked.

  
  


“I don’t see any other explanation. You’d think in seven months he’d get used to me. You all did…”

  
  


Natasha was trying not to burst out laughing, and you took it as her making fun of your misery. You didn’t care though, Nat was kind to you and you were close, so you couldn’t care less if she found Bucky’s childish behavior hilarious.

  
  


“What are you girl gossiping about?” Came Sam’s voice from behind you.

  
  


“Hey Sammy,” Natasha stretched her back, “Nothing. Just trying to cheep Y/N up.”

  
  


“Aww, what happened baby?” He leaned over the back of your loveseat and lightly pinched your cheeks.

  
  


Wanda laughed, and you tried to squirm away.

  
  


“Ok, Sam, you know what? I appreciate the sentiment, but when you concentrate on my cheeks, it makes me feel like a hamster - not a baby.”

  
  


“Yeah,” he nodded, with all seriousness, “The cutest hamster baby.”

  
  


Now Nat couldn’t hold in her laughter any longer, and Sam kept talking to you in a baby voice. You grabbed his shoulders and pulled, and he didn’t keep his balance from all the laughing, falling right in your lap over the top of the couch.

  
  


You giggled yourself now, cradling his head.

  
  


“You idiot.”

  
  


“See? I cheered her up in a flash, and all I had to do was fall over a couch. Amateurs.” He mockingly scoffed at the girls.

  
  


“You guys seem to be having fun.”

  
  


Yes, you were, right up until you heard that husky voice that meant no good.

You straightened out and refused to look back, to where Barnes stood. You just caressed Sam’s hair, forgetting in your rage momentarily what was even happening.

  
  


The plague of your life walked around the loveseat and looked the scene over.

  
  


“What… Um, what’s this?” He motioned to you and Sam.

  
  


“Nothing!” Wanda replied before you could even come up with a poisonous comment. “We’re just fooling around. Trying to make Y/N feel better - someone’s upset her.”

  
  


Wanda held her gaze on Barnes for a few moments, but he just gave you and Sam another glare and walked away.

  
  


“Dick.”

  
  


You couldn’t help yourself, and when you said it, all three of them started laughing.

  
  


Bucky walked away to his room, huffing, fuming, and trying to come up with a good enough comment for the next time he saw you.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're in chapter two, it means you probably liked chapter one - thank you :)

Nat and Wanda wouldn’t leave your side all day long, with Sam occasionally appearing out of nowhere to pull a face at you.  
You felt a little bit better, almost altogether forgetting about the idiot who made your life at the Tower hell.

You often tried to piece together everything that happened between you and Barnes - every jab, every insult, every condescending smirk. But you couldn’t understand why in the world he’d act like that. Everyone else accepted you right away. He was there with Steve, Tony and Wanda when they took you out of the Asylum.

“You don’t think I’m nuts?” you asked Wanda meekly. She was holding you up with Steve or Barnes constantly hovering around, ready to catch your weak, tortured body.  
“I know you’re not, sweetheart. Thank fuck for Tony finding out about this… We’re gonna take care of you, I promise.”

Those memories of early days often flooded your mind. Your strange powers weren't exactly useful to the team, as it seemed at first, but then you proved yourself on quite a few occasions and became an irreplaceable asset to them.

Everyone seemed to like you, take care of you while you were still weak, help you adjust. Everyone except him - fucking Barnes.

At first you thought he was kinda cute, and his demeanor was just a sulk, which Steve confirmed. But then everyone else started noticing it too - he would barely talk to you, and if he did - it was always something rude. He always made fun of the things you wore, teased you relentlessly about everything. Books you read, how much you slept, your beautiful colourful teacups, one of which he made you break. The other members tried to protect you, appalled at his sudden cruelty - but he dismissed it all as “harmless fun”. You got on really well with Nat and Wanda, and sometimes Sam and Steve would also join you three to hang out. They all said he never acted like this with anyone. Sulk - sure, his past was enough for him to want to be alone a lot and to have a less than sunny disposition. But him picking you out to make fun was just strange.

It went on like that for a couple of months - him being a dick, the team being a bridge between you two, or at least trying. But then, two closest people to you - Wanda and Natasha - suddenly stopped trying to protect you and let him poke his fun at you. You were sad and angry and couldn’t open your mouth to ask them why, but then, in a huff of defiance, decided it would build your character - and started answering him with equally nasty remarks.

But sometimes, like today, he still got to you no matter the tough exterior you build especially for his shitty behavior. He didn’t even say anything that nasty - but he made you break your favourite cup and didn’t apologise, which sounded ridiculous when you thought about it. But there was something so intimate in that moment, you on the counter, sunrise, tea… And then he came in and ruined it. And your cup too!

In the early afternoon you, Wanda and Nat still sat in the common area, when Steve with a towel on his shoulder passed by.

“Hey Steve, are you going to the gym?” Nat called after him.

“Yeah,” he smiled, “Gotta keep in shape.”

You all rolled your eyes at that - yes, that’s exactly what a genetically enhanced super-soldier needs - a workout to keep in shape.

“Mind if we join you?” Natasha asked, standing up.

Your eyes went wide.

“Uuh, sure. We can all spar, it’ll be fun.”

You gulped.

“Fun?”

“Come on, Y/N, you said you wanted to get stronger. Why not start now?”

“But... now is so soon.”

You tried to crawl away, but Natasha and Wanda got you up and made you go to your room and change. They made sure to change themselves with the speed of light, so they could wait for you at your door and make sure you don’t run off.

“What’s this?” Natasha gestured to your clothes when you came out.

“Why, what’s wrong?” You examined yourself.

Wanda giggled.

“Ok, Y/N, I have a question - are you, quite possibly, a nun?”

“No.” You furrowed your brow.

“Then I repeat - what. the hell. is this?” She waved her arms around, indicating what a disaster your workout outfit was.

“Come on Nat, it’s not like it’s very different from her usual clothes.” Wanda tried to defend you.

“Yeah, exactly!” Natasha half-yelled, “Why is it all so baggy and five sizes too big? Do we need to take you shopping?”

“Oh god, please don’t,” You shriveled up internally. Anything but shopping.

“Just… why is it so baggy?” She picket at your large flannel shirt, that covered you almost to the knees.

“It’s comfy! Doesn’t obstruct any movements. What, is there some other hidden functionality gym clothes need to have that I am not aware of?”

“Did you pick up that sarcasm from Bucky?”

You only scoffed and followed them to the gym.

Steve was already running on the treadmill, and he had music playing all through the room.

Wanda and Natasha got you stretching, explaining carefully what you needed to do. Nat was supervising, making sure you wouldn’t pull anything. 

After a few sets of stretches, pull-ups, and other horrible things you never in a million years wished to do, Steve joined you.

He didn't say anything about your long, oversized shirt, and you were incredibly grateful.

“You’re doing great, Y/N.”

“Thank you, Steve. You’re always so kind.”

He smiled his perfect genuine smile - and made you believe in humanity once again. You were in a pretty good mood, endorphins from the exercise filling your body, surrounded by caring friends - when the gym door banged open and shut, and you felt you heart sink. No, no, it could be anyone, right?

But of course, of fucking course! It had to be Bucky fucking Barnes.

He passed you, nodding to Steve, and hopped on a treadmill. He wore black sweatpants and a matching black tank top, and you thought very quietly to yourself, that if he weren’t such a tremendous dickwad he would be quite delicious.

“Shall we spar?” You turned to Steve, suddenly feeling that fury again.

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Uuhhh, you sure?” Wanda asked. She was sitting on a mat near you.

“Yeah, I mean, Steve said we could, right?” You motioned to him and he nodded enthusiastically, “I know I’m shit, I’m not strong and I don’t have any combat training, but you know - don’t smash me into a wall and maybe I’ll learn something.”

Steve chuckled and got into a stance, starting to explain to you what to do.

As you two moved together, Steve grasping you by the waist or shoulders, shifting you around and correcting your stances, you heard the treadmill speed up and up.

Pay him no mind. You thought.  
You heard Barnes’ metal arm whirring violently, as he ran and ran.

You concentrated on Steve’s movements and Natasha’s explanations and found that you quite liked it. Even if it wasn’t exactly exercise, it was still going to make you stronger and not completely helpless in the field, if you had to fight hand-to-hand. Just as Steve picked you up over his head to show you some complicated movement, Barnes walked towards the exit. He was breathing hard, sweat running down his face and right arm, his left metal one glistening at the shoulder.

PAY HIM NO MIND.

You concentrated once again on Steve’s hands and Nat’s voice and felt Steve’s fingers graze your tender ribs. You erupted in a fit of giggles, ticklish to no end. Just as you wriggled your feet and laughed, Steve trying not to laugh himself, Barnes walked past you and sneered at the scene.

“Yeah, Y/N, laugh in the face of an attacker - that’ll get you to safety!”

You felt your heart explode with rage.

Steve carefully put you down, for you were writhing and kicking, and you ran full speed at Barnes.

“What in the hell is your fucking problem, Barnes?!”

He looked at you with an astonished smile, and then looked to your friends as if saying “Is she serious?”. At least that’s what your clouded mind read in his expression.

“It’s every day, every time you see me, almost since the day I came here - jab after jab! What is it so wrong with me that you can’t stand to walk past and be silent, or, god forbid,” you dramatically put your hands up, “be civil to me?”

His expression got stern.

“Not from the first day.”

“What?” You were breathing hard, chest rising and falling, from yelling at him and getting so worked up. Oh, he could push your buttons like nobody else.

“I said,” he seethed, “Not. From the first. Day.”

“Fine.” You finally caught your breath, “If you remember the precise day and time of your first insulting comment - let me know, I’ll send you a postcard.”

You heard Natasha giggle and wondered half-heartedly, why they didn’t interject yet.

You suddenly felt really tired.

“I just… Really wanted to get along with you.”

His expression changed from what you thought was contempt to what you thought was bafflement - the man was impossible to read.

“Hard to, though, with you being such a tremendous dick.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to chapter 3 - thank you so much for reading :) Things are picking up, Bucky is still a dick, everyone is acting like teenagers :)

A week passed, and you hardly even saw him, which filled your heart with joy and something like anticipation - every moment you expected him to come into the room and sneer at you.

  
  


You almost felt disappointed every time it wasn't him, and you told yourself that it was your fear of being ridiculed again.

  
  


You had a couple of missions, nothing too serious, and you were brilliant in them - your powers grew, you were learning to use them. You didn’t have an opportunity to test out the few simple moves you mastered so far from Steve’s straining, but that was rather a good thing.

  
  


Sam was becoming a much closer friend to you now - he was very kind and attentive, and always seemed to hover around, just in time to sit near you if Barnes came close. You felt safer with him, even safer than with Nat and Wanda - your girls were great, but they completely ignored Barnes being a dick, wherein Sam tried to defend you or create a situation in which Barnes wouldn’t even try to speak up.

  
  


A few times he quite literally crushed you in his embrace on the couch, while you were all watching a movie and Barnes tried to scold your choice of the film. The first time it happened Barnes quite literally ran out of the room, leaving you giggling.

  
  


Now, the weekend was almost there, and you were all knackered, hanging around the common area. You shared a couch with Natasha and Sam. You were tired from the day’s training and you had your head in Sam’s lap, and Nat was occupying the other half of the couch, draped over it like a sloth.

  
  


“I cannot feel my back,” you moaned and tried to stretch.

  
  


You felt someone’s eyes on you, and you looked over the room, noticing Barnes flip his head in the opposite direction.

  
  


He was sitting on the floor, surrounded by cushions, and didn’t say a word all night and you appreciated it.

  
  


“You know what’s really good for a sore back?” Natasha asked.

  
  


“A massage?” Wanda said.

  
  


“No,” Natasha put her arm up, “Swimming.”

  
  


“Oh, yeah!” You were enthusiastic all at once, “Is there a beach close by?”

  
  


“Only Tony’s private one I think,” Steve said from the armchair.

  
  


“Can we go there? I mean, he’ll be back tomorrow morning, we can all go together for the weekend.” You were surprised and annoyed yourself at how happy your voice sounded at the mention of a beach.

  
  


“Baby, you like to swim?” Sam asked, stroking your hair.

  
  


“I freakin’ love to swim!” You were smiling, until you remembered something, “Oh, but no…”

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Wanda asked.

  
  


“I… don’t have a swimsuit.”

  
  


“Hey, no problem girl - we’ll take you shopping.” This was Natasha, already scrambling to her feet and trying to pull you up too.

  
  


“What, now?”

  
  


“Yeah, when else? If we want to go to the beach tomorrow.”

  
  


Wanda jumped up too, and they both ushered you away, mumbling about finally making you go shopping. Sam tried to join you but was strictly told that it’s a girl-only function.

  
  


***

The beach! Beautiful, glorious, sparkling beach! You couldn’t even properly remember the last time you saw the ocean, let alone swam in it. The last few years before the Avengers took you in were in a drug-induced Asylum blur, and seaside fun was definitely not one of the “healing” procedures.

  
  


You all, who were not dispatched somewhere far away, went together - Tony, Nat, Wanda, Steve and Sam, you, Vision - who stood silently by most of the time, and of course, the bell of the ball - Bucky Bloody Barnes.

But even his sour face couldn’t ruin your fun. No matter what he said, no matter the degrading commentary he came up with to describe your swimsuit or anything else - you would just swim and enjoy yourself. Maybe kick him in the shins underwater, who knows.

  
  


Natasha and Wanda took you out shopping like promised, and made you buy something you still weren’t sure you were able to come out wearing in public. It wasn’t a tiny bikini or anything - just a two-piece bathing suit in black, but… The top had no straps and the middle of it was connected with a large silver hoop. You refused to even try it on when Natasha triumphantly brought it to the dressing room. You were sure it wouldn’t hold your more than ample bosom. But, hooray modern sewing technologies, it held everything in place perfectly and you thought you even looked kind of cute. You were still mortified at the thought of everyone seeing you almost naked, but… Hey. You gotta listen to Nat and loosen up a bit.

  
  


And now, standing in front of the beautiful wooden mansion, residing on its private beach, that Tony lovingly called “My little bungalow”, you were almost ready to take off your dress and go swimming with everyone else.

Almost.

  
  


You decided to sit under a beach umbrella for just a few minutes, just to adjust to the heat, and then go in. You would take your dress of and go in just in a few minutes. Soon.

  
  


The water was beautiful, light blue glistening in the little cove. It looked much more like sea, than like ocean - without the long walk into the water, depth starting almost at once. There were big rocks scattered about, and Nat dared everyone to jump from one into the deepest place, darkening beneath.

  
  


“Why aren’t you swimming with the others, Miss Y/L/N?” Vision asked you. He sat on a beach blanket near you, his surreal look so out of place on the beach.

“I will,” you answered, “In just a moment.”

You noticed Barnes swimming close to Steve, laughing about something, and then climbing to the jumping rock.

  
  


_How can that dickwad be so?..._

  
  


“Are you afraid?” Vision said.

  
  


“Afraid? No, of course not. I know how to swim.”

  
  


“Forgive me. You sounded apprehensive.”

  
  


You looked at the water for a few more moments, Natasha beckoning you to come swim. You took a few tentative steps towards the water and felt that you have to feel it on your skin, shy or not.

  
  


You went all the way up to the water and squealed in delight, when it reached your feet.

  
  


“Come on!” Natasha yelled.

  
  


“Need any help?” Steve asked.

  
  


You laughed. Did he think you were afraid of the sea? You took a couple more steps when Nat yelled again.

  
  


“Are you gonna swim in that dress, Y/N?”

  
  


Oh, the dress. Right. Dammit.

  
  


You sighed and took it off in one quick motion, hoping that everyone was watching Tony, who just proclaimed himself King of the Rock and was about to jump. You went up to your waist in and relished in the cool, blue ocean around you. Natasha swam to you.

  
  


“You look so good in that swimsuit! I’m so glad we made you buy it.”

  
  


“Thanks,” you smiled wanly, “Just don’t attract too much attention to it.”

  
  


“Oh, I don’t need to - all the attention’s been on you anyway.”

  
  


“What?” You instinctively put your arms up, trying to cover up, and swung your long hair to the front, shielding your body from everyone.

  
  


Natasha rolled her eyes and splashed a bit of water on you.

  
  


“Relax. And come swim with us, or else everyone will come here to make sure you’re ok.”

  
  


You were just about to follow her to the rocks, when indeed Sam and Wanda, with Steve close on their heels came to you.

  
  


“What’s going on?” Wanda asked, smiling and winking at you.

  
  


“That is a _nice_ swimsuit,” Sam said and did a cartoon wolf whistle.

  
  


“Thanks,” You chocked out.

  
  


Steve was about to say something, but you gestured to a dark shape approaching him from behind. Everyone could see everything in the crystal clear water. Steve was about to swim away, when Barnes jumped out, splashing you all.

  
  


He seemed to be having fun too, without poking any at you - and you were grateful for that, so you even giggled.

  
  


“Bucky, come on! Don’t be a child.” Steve said.

  
  


“Sure,” Barnes smiled at him, swimming away a bit, “If you can catch me.”

  
  


“I am not chasing you,” Steve said.

  
  


“I will.”

  
  


You only realised what you said once everyone’s eyes were on you. Natasha looked positively giddy, like she was about to burst.

  
  


“ _You_ will chase me?” He asked.

  
  


His condescending tone made you even more determined to catch him and drown him.

  
  


“Yes,” you smiled at him sweetly, "We’re all here together, why not play?”

  
  


He chuckled, a lopsided grin that you saw only when he was very mean, appearing on his face.

  
  


“Can you even swim, princess?”

  
  


Your eyes narrowed.

  
  


“I can give you a few seconds, and then I’ll chase you. And you can see for yourself.”

  
  


At this, he outright laughed, pure mirth. Oh, no doubt he’d be delighted if he could humiliate you like that - weeeell, not this time pal.

  
  


“You’re on. To that rock.” He gestured to the jumping rock.

  
  


“Sure,” You nodded, “Is it ok if I drown you a little?”

  
  


“You can try.” He said and dived for the rock. He was fast, but not so fast that you’d be worried. Supersoldier or not, you were _not_ gonna let him win. You counted to five silently.

  
  


“Y/N, are you sure?” You heard Steve say, before you dove in too.

  
  


Oh, you loved to dive. And you loved the fact that Barnes didn’t know just how good you were at it. You’ve had lots of training in your teen years and you could easily outswim him, catch him, grab him… He was ahead, but you were better, you easily caught up with him, just when he swam up to the surface for some air.

  
  


You made sure he took a deep inhale, before yanking his ankles down.

  
  


He wasn’t expecting it at all, not even noticing you behind him.

  
  


He turned around, an astonished look on his face.

  
  


You thought to yourself, quite against your own will, that he was magnificently handsome in a halo of his long hair and his blue eyes enhanced by water.

  
  


You grinned at him, sending bubbled upwards, and swiftly got around him, swimming to the climbing rock before he even knew what happened.

  
  


You climbed on top of it.

  
  


“I am the Queen of the Rock!” you yelled, and all of your friends whoo-ed in response. Tony was just swimming up from the shore.

  
  


“What did I miss, who took my throne?”

  
  


“Y/N! She’s amazing, Tony! Did you knew she could swim like that?” Sam, swimming up slowly with the rest, said, “You are my Queen, and I am your humble servant.”

  
  


You laughed, and just at that moment, Barnes appeared too. He climbed onto the rock from the other side and sat near you. For some reason, you were sure he was going to shove you down into the water, but he just gave you his hand.

  
  


“What’s this?” you asked.

  
  


“That, funnily enough, is my hand, Y/N.”

  
  


You just looked at him, cocking your head to the side.

  
  


“Congratulations,” he grumbled almost inaudibly.

  
  


You smiled and put your palm in his. It was surprisingly soft.

  
  


“Will you stop being a dick to me?” You asked quietly, while the others were distracted by Tony claiming another rock as his new kingdom after the usurper Queen took his old one.

Barnes ground his teeth together, with no happy look on his face. But he replied nonetheless.

  
  


“I will try.”

  
  


In that moment you felt a strong urge to hug him and forget everything. You were so happy that this little competition crushed down the wall that he was building between you two for half a year, that you thought it a perfectly acceptable reaction. He seemed to be in a good mood too, his grumpy expression changing, and he was already smiling a little at you. So you just went for it.

  
  


You leaned over to him and hugged him, still holding his hand. It must’ve taken him by surprise more than you thought it would because you felt him shiver. But he didn’t tell you to fuck off, and in a second that felt like five thousand years, he put his arms around you too.

His body was wet and a bit heated from sitting in the sun and it felt nice.

  
  


You thought that maybe this hug was going on for a bit longer than was appropriate in this situation, so you said in his ear.

  
  


“I’m so glad you’ll finally be my friend.”

  
  


He must’ve wanted to say something too, because you felt him incline his head to you, your hair probably getting in his face, and you felt him breathe in, almost nuzzling your neck, and you were just about to wonder what the what, when Wanda called from the water.

  
  


“Hey guys, what’s going on up there?”

  
  


“Nothing,” You shouted, letting go of him instantly, happy for Wanda’s interruption before it got awkward, “We’re friends now. Apparently, I just needed to kick his ass a little bit so he’d respect me or something.”

  
  


You smiled at Barnes and jumped into the water, swimming away with Wanda.

  
  


“You coming?” She called to him.

  
  


“Yeah, I am.” He responded in a gruff voice.

  
  


“Y/N, what the hell was that?” Wanda whispered to you mysteriously.

  
  


“What do you mean? I told you, we made up. He congratulated me on winning the race and I asked if he’d stop being a dick to me, and he said yeah.”

  
  


Wanda furrowed her brow.

  
  


“And how did the hug happen?”

  
  


“What hug?” Natasha asked, getting to you, hovering in the water. Her bright yellow swimsuit made it look like there was some tropical fish playing under you.

  
  


“Y/N hugged Bucky.”

  
  


Natasha took in a sharp inhale, like something amazing happened and she was astounded.

  
  


“What?” You asked, “I was just happy that he said we’d be friends now.”

  
  


“Did he?” Natasha mused.

  
  


“What is it with you two? Aren’t you happy? I feel like it’s a reason to pop a bottle of champagne tonight.”

  
  


“Oooh, yeah, let’s do that!” Nat exclaimed.

  
  


“What?” The King of the Rock called from his throne.

  
  


“Champagne for…” You kicked Natasha underwater and she giggled, “To celebrate our little vacation.”

  
  


Tony was delighted by the idea, saying he had a few nice bottles stored in the basement. You kept swimming and diving until your skin got all pruney, and then you all went back to the shore.

* * *

At night it became a bit chilly, so Tony made a fire in the living room. The room wasn't large, but there was just about enough couches and armchairs for everyone. Natasha took up one couch completely to herself, so you and Sam made a nest of cushions and blankets on the floor.

  
  


Tony procured ten bottles of champagne from the cellar, saying that there is much more where that came from, so you were all getting drunk.

You proposed to cook something, but he said that The Queen of Mermaids won't be cooking for her subjects - so he ordered sushi.

  
  


You were having a wonderful time. A bit tipsy already you laughed at everything and felt warm and accepted. You caught Barnes looking at you a few times, but it wasn't a death glare, so you didn't make anything of it.

  
  


He wasn’t his usual sulky self as well, drinking with the rest and smiling a lot. You kept glancing over at him to see how relaxed he looked, and for some reason it made you feel good.

  
  


It felt incredibly nice - drinking sweet champagne, leaning into Sam, his arm eventually falling over your shoulder.

  
  


“Oh, I know!” Nat shouted eventually, her feet in the air, “Let's play truth or dare!”

  
  


“What are you, in sixth grade?” You snorted and Sam poured you some more champagne.

  
  


“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!”

  
  


“Do we just go in a circle?” Wanda asked.

  
  


“Why? We have a perfectly good tool for just that occasion,” Tony said and put an empty champagne bottle in the middle of the carpet, “And since Natasha was the instigator - she gets to go first.”

  
  


Natasha got up, rubbing her hands together, and you already felt trouble.

  
  


You scooted closer to Sam, and he hugged you, pulling you between his legs. You thought it was a bit too intimate for the two of you, but it just felt so nice - the drinks, and the pillows, and Sam - warm and fuzzy, and kind, and you were gonna play a game… Ah, fuck it, who cares - so you’re cuddling your friend.

  
  


Bucky was furious. He was just mildly annoyed by the fact that you sat with Sam in all those pillows, but the more you all drank and the closer Sam scooted to you, the more Bucky wanted to break a window and throw Sam out of it.

  
  


He tried not to get caught staring at you, your hair all curly after the salty seawater, your eyes shining from alcohol, your face relaxed and smiling… But you caught him a few times anyway. He just smiled at you then, and you didn’t find it suspicious. He was on cloud nine when you hugged him, and he thought that maybe you’d sit with him - to cement your friendship. But no, you had to be pulled down into Sam’s clutches. What was he thinking? That he could take you from Bucky?

  
  


At that thought, he almost laughed - yeah, like you knew he wanted you to be his. You thought he hated you. God damn his awkward flirting…

  
  


Wanda knew, of course. Bucky thought that maybe he should request her help now.

  
  


He focused on her, staring her down without looking away, and when she finally looked at him, he slowly tapped his temple without anyone else noticing.

  
  


Wanda raised her eyebrows in question and nodded.

  
  


“ _Wanda, does Sam like Y/N?”_

  
  


She shrugged.

  
  


“ _Well, can you please find that out for me?”_

  
  


She shook her head.

  
  


“ _Wanda,_ **please** _. You poked around my head no problem. I’m dying here.”_

  
  


She rolled her eyes and looked at Sam and you.

  
  


Natasha was just about to spin the bottle for the first time, everyone else was chewing the last of the sushi and drinking not at all the last of the champagne.

  
  


Bucky saw Wanda’s eyes widen and a blush creep up her cheeks.

She looked at him and nodded three solemn times.

  
  


Fuck.

  
  


“Ok!” Natasha yelled, “I’m ready!”

  
  


She sat near the bottle and spun it carefully.

  
  


It landed on you and Sam.

  
  


“Well,” Natasha said, “Since you two are so cozy in that blanket that it’s impossible to tell who it’s pointing to, you will both get it.”

  
  


“No fair!” You yelled, and Sam laughed behind you.

  
  


“Oh, come on, I’m game.” He said.

  
  


“Nat, just don’t be too imaginative,” Steve said, knowing how Natasha could get carried away.

  
  


“Ok, I’ll be good. So, both of you - truth or dare?”

  
  


Your heart pounded.

  
  


“Truth.” You said.

  
  


“Dare,” Sam said and Natasha rubbed her hands together again.

  
  


Tony was drinking and looking at all of it like it was a sordid theatre play.

  
  


“Yay!” Natasha yelped, “Ok, Y/N. Truth…” She looked around the circle as if taking suggestions.

  
  


“Get on with it.” Sam laughed. He was hugging you around the waist. 

  
  


Natasha finally spoke.

  
  


“Do you… have anyone in mind that you would like to bang?”

  
  


Everyone, except for Steve and Bucky were happy with this question. Steve was just his usual sweet self, thinking it was a bit much, but Bucky just sulked and looked at you from under his hair, awaiting your answer.

  
  


You thought about it and decided that if you don’t count some unattainable movie stars, there really wasn’t anyone.

  
  


“No, there’s not.”

  
  


“Oh, you lie!” Nat exclaimed.

  
  


“I don’t, Nat,” you giggled, “But I’ll let you know if I meet someone bangable.”

  
  


“Ugh, you definitely caught that sarcasm from Bucky,” Natasha rolled her eyes with a grin, “Barnes, you're a bad influence on her.”

  
  


You wanted to fall through the floor and never be heard from again. Everyone found Nat’s comment funny, but you felt your cheeks flare up. When you looked at Barnes, you saw that he was smiling ever so slightly, with a similar blush on his face. He was looking at you, but you couldn't hold his gaze.

  
  


You felt Sam’s chin fall on top of your head.

  
  


Barnes jumped up from his spot and opened a few more bottles of champagne, filling everyone’s glasses, except yours and Sam’s. You were just about to get up and get it yourself, thinking he was being a dick again, when Natasha yelled.

  
  


“Ok, now Sammy! Ahh, Sammy. Sammy, I dare you to lean over to Y/N and whisper some terrible secret you never told anyone into her ear.”

  
  


“Really mature Nat.” That was Barnes, which surprised you.

  
  


“A game’s a game,” Sam sighed, before leaning over to you and whispering right into your ear, with everyone’s eager eyes on you, “Someone in this room is dying of jealousy right now.”

  
  


You whipped around, wide-eyed, to look at him right after. He was smiling and wiggling his eyebrows, and Natasha was already whooping in delight at his expression.

  
  


“That wasn’t even a secret! It was just some weird nonsense!” You said to Sam.

  
  


“What did he tell you?” Tony asked, drinking right from the bottle for good measure.

  
  


“I don’t think I can say.” You huffed, even though you really wanted to.

  
  


What is that supposed to mean - someone is dying of jealousy? Who and for what would be your questions, if you weren’t annoyed at the fact that it was _not_ really a secret.

  
  


Sam whispered again in your year, everyone else distracted by the discussion of him possibly breaking the rules.

  
  


“It _is_ a secret, but you have to figure it out.”

  
  


You turned to him again.

  
  


“What the fuck, Sam?”

  
  


But he just smiled.

  
  


You decided not to care and instead have some more alcohol.

You oustretched your glass towards Barnes.

  
  


“Hey Barnes, can I get some more of that delicious bubbly stuff?” You asked, moving your hand up and down.

  
  


He stood up from his spot, face unmoving and grim once again and brought a bottle to you. He poured you some, without offering it to Sam and stood the bottle next to you. You thanked him with a smile, but he didn’t even look at you.

  
  


_Can’t stop being a dick, I see_. _Winter Moodswing._ You thought to yourself.

  
  


After the gang stopped laughing at Sam’s stupid secret-or-no-secret, you all continued playing. Steve got Tony to prank-call Bruce, Wanda got Natasha to sing her favourite song, and then Natasha got you again.

  
  


Sam already left your side, slouching along the couch on the other side of the room. You were cozy without him too, in all the pillows and blankets.

  
  


“Truth or Dare?” Nat asked menacingly.

  
  


“Well, that might be the champagne talking,” You looked at the heap of empty bottles near the fireplace, “Correction - it’s definitely the bubbly stuff talking. But I’m gonna say dare.”

  
  


“Yay!” Natasha whooped, “Oh my, what to make you do, Y/N…”

  
  


You laughed, sipping away, not a care in the world. Everyone was drunk and merry, even Barnes smiled a few times in the last half an hour, contributing to the conversation.

  
  


“Oh, I know! What do you say we go to the original values of the spin-the-bottle game and have her make out with someone, guys?”

  
  


There was dead silence, except for Tony shouting “Yeah!” at the top of his lungs.

  
  


“Excuse me?” You laughed, swinging away the blanket - all the alcohol and mirth warmed you up.

  
  


“Yeah girl, you heard me. Spin that bottle and whoever you get you have to make out with.”

  
  


“Nat, ok, what if It’s gonna land on you? Are you that fearless?” Steve asked with a small smile.

  
  


“I am, in fact, without a fear, dear Captain. Now spin that bottle!” She yelled and you obeyed with a roll of your eyes.

  
  


You were giggling like mad all the way you crawled to the bottle in the middle of the room. You were never that drunk in your whole entire life, and you kept thinking that it probably felt so nice because of good company and of how sweet the drink was. You felt a few times like you were gonna fall sideways, but finally, you grabbed the smooth surface of the bottle and spun it for all it was worth.

  
  


It spun and spun and you didn’t even think of the possible candidates. Who cares who it lands on? You're just gonna kiss them on the lips for a bit and that’s it, you were all too drunk anyway to make anything of it.

  
  


You weren't worried at all, not at all, until the bottle landed on Bucky Barnes.

  
  


You looked up at him and saw his face change into a grim mask of fear mixed with something else, that you couldn’t quite place. Was he disgusted by you? Well, you little Winter Jerk.

  
  


You couldn’t help but to feel the little sting of excitement at the prospect of making out with him, but you quickly stomped on it and shooed it under the covers in the deepest corner of your mind.

  
  


Natasha and Tony were already cheering, Steve just chuckled, Sam was mumbling something you couldn’t understand, and Wanda was silent. Vision, wisely, stayed out of it.

  
  


“Well, if you’re not too repulsed by me…” You didn’t feel like standing up and walking with your actual legs like a proper human, so you just crawled a few paces to Barnes. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his elbows on his raised knees, and he seemed scared as you neared him.

  
  


You were really giddy and so, so drunk, ready to put him in his place.

  
  


“Don’t worry, Barnes, I don’t bite,” You mumbled right in front of his face, before sinking your lips into his.

  
  


The taste of him muffled everything else in the room, and Tony’s middle-school cheers seemed ten miles away. Barnes pressed his lips urgently to yours, answering your kiss, and you felt him shift his position.

  
  


You were annoyed at how much you enjoyed him. He smelled like champagne - like all of you did, but also of sea and a bit of sweat and it was amazingly delicious. You wanted to lick his jaw and find out how the rest of him tasted. You moaned very softly and quietly, impossible for anyone but him to hear, and he instantly grabbed your neck. His hand was warm and big and you loved how something scalding hot seemed to have spilt from the top of your neck and into your underwear. You opened your mouth tentatively and he got the hint at once, sliding his tongue over your bottom lip. You wanted to bite him. You wanted to have him. In that moment, you forgot who he was, and you wanted to grab him and make him take you to his room and fuck you until morning.

  
  


And then a pillow flew right into your head.

  
  


“He’s had enough,” Nat said.

  
  


You looked at him, hazy-eyed, and thanked every deity possible that nobody made fun of how hard your breathing became.

  
  


You sat back on your haunches and felt the urge to have more, much more champagne right that second. You grabbed a bottle that stood near him and he grabbed another, with an equally insane look on his face, and you crawled away, back into your heap of pillows.

  
  


Tony was already laughing about how you drunks were thinning his wine cellar and then he ran away for more booze, and Natasha kept yelling at Barnes to spin the damn bottle.

  
  


He did, and it landed on Tony who just got back and chose dare, but Barnes couldn’t come up with a proper one, so he started asking the group for suggestions. As you all tried to come up with the funniest thing for Tony to do, you noticed that Barnes drank a whole bottle to himself and already opened another one. You edged yourself over to Steve.

  
  


“Hey Steve, can I ask you something about the serum?” You asked quietly.

  
  


“Sure Y/N,” Steve said, sipping at his own drink.

  
  


“Does it make you guys less susceptible to alcohol?”

  
  


Steve chuckled.

  
  


“Oh yeah, it does. I’d need about four times the usual norm to get even tipsy.”

  
  


You smiled at him, thanking him for answering.

  
  


Why was Barnes suddenly so eager to get drunk?

  
  


You kind of wanted to talk to him, given your newly established friendship - even if he was acting strange all night - but it felt a bit awkward with everyone there. Plus you still weren’t sure how to talk to him after what was probably the hottest kiss of your life, so you tried not to think about him for now.

  
  


Bucky felt heat course through his body and he couldn’t shake it off. He shifted away from the fireplace, but then realised that the heat radiated from his lips, where just moments ago Y/N kissed him. He screwed up his eyes, trying to rid himself of the thought, but it came crushing back around to him, engulfing him in fire.

  
  


She tasted like the alcohol they were all drinking and the skin around her lips was salty from swimming. He couldn’t help himself and grabbed her neck, grateful for her long hair, shielding the gesture from the rest. He couldn’t believe his luck, the stupid spin-the-bottle landing on him and granting him his wish of many months.

  
  


When she looked at him after Nat launched a pillow at them, he thought he saw the same passion in her eyes. She kissed him eagerly, pressing her lips to his and allowing his tongue to explore her mouth - maybe he did have a chance after all?

  
  


He grabbed bottle after bottle, trying to get drunk and shush the desire for Y/N.

  
  


The game went on, nobody was in the same distress as he, and he had to spin now. He couldn’t think of anything to dare Tony, so he asked for the group’s help. He could only think of one thing now.

  
  


After Tony was made to prank call Clint, for the lack of a better dare - Natasha was quite ashamed of herself for not coming up with anything better - everyone started to yawn and lean on the furniture and each other. Sam was almost asleep on the floor and you all considered just rolling him to his bedroom, so as not to wake him up.

  
  


“‘M awake!” he suddenly sat up at that proposition.

  
  


“I think I wanna turn in for the night, it’s very late and I’m very drunk.” You smiled from your pillow fort.

  
  


“Yeah, me too.” Nat and Wanda said simultaneously.

  
  


Everyone started getting up and slowly crawling to their assigned bedrooms. You didn’t want to lose the warmth of your pillows, so you wrapped yourself in a blanket and padded to your room on the second floor. You smiled at Barnes as you passed him and he gave you a weak little grin too. There were a lot of bottles near him, but you weren’t sure how many of them he actually drank on his own, so you decided not to worry - if he couldn’t stand, there were plenty of couches right here.

  
  


The room Tony put you in was located in the corner of the house, on the second floor, and it contained a gigantic round bed and a small adjoined bathroom. You had a quick shower and jumped into your long pajamas, that you were happy you brought instead of the short summer ones you usually wore.

  
  


The bed was magnificent, with the softest sheets imaginable, a ton of pillows, and a heavy, fluffy duvet. You wrapped yourself in it and drifted off to sleep, happy and drunk after a lovely day.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is PINING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to chapter 4. Thank you for reading my little story! LEt me know what you think or visit my tumblr to chat :)

Bucky couldn’t sleep.

  
  


He went to his bedroom just like everyone else did, he was determined to get a good night’s rest in the beautiful four-poster. He took a shower and climbed under the covers, closed his eyes - and was attacked by visions of Y/N.

  
  


It felt like she was with him in the room, sitting at the edge of the bed, but jumping up and running every time he tried to reach her - because her scent still lingered around him, but there was no way for him to have her.

  
  


He wasn’t nearly as drunk as he’d like to be - the damn serum prevented him from getting a good buzz going, but he managed to get a little tipsy. He was so frustrated, that he even played with the idea of going to her room, waking her up and proclaiming his love.

  
  


She would probably laugh or hit him, or worse - she wouldn’t believe him.

  
  


He wouldn’t believe himself, if he was in her place. The way he acted - everyone was sure he hated her, before Wanda and Natasha got sick of it and yelled at him one day, about a month after Y/N joined. He told them it was just harmless fun, that they were buddies and she didn’t mind his little jabs. It was the most pathetic thing he ever said in his life, especially when the girls told him how she doesn’t, in fact, enjoy his little jabs, and how she cried already a few times because “Bucky hates me, and we got along so well.”

  
  


His heart broke all through that conversation, but he just couldn’t bring himself to tell them, or Y/N, the truth - that he was madly, head over heels in love with her from the day she joined. The first time she smiled at him and took his hand he felt his heart do a somersault and it stayed that way for every time he saw her. He tried, he really tried - for the first couple of weeks, he talked to her, tried to find out what she liked, spent time with her. She was so sweet to him, just like with everyone else. He wanted to be special for her, but he was at the same time scared shitless of mucking things up with her. If he blew “the move” - he’d lose her as a friend too. Then he started getting jealous over how close she was with Sam. Then he started getting jumpy whenever she’d touch him or say anything sweet to him. Then he started to tease her from that jealousy and frustration of his own cowardice and got even angrier when she didn’t see it as flirting.

  
  


So he just… Got lost in it. He hated himself for acting like he did, every time he saw her he wanted to hug her and tell her how nice she looked and ask her what she dreamt about that night or if she wanted to go have some coffee together. But all that came out was a sneer or a stupid offensive joke.

  
  


At some point, soon after they gave him a talking too, Wanda and Natasha started acting a bit strange around him and Y/N. Before that, they tried to reason with him and find out why he was acting so nasty, but then suddenly they started to smile sheepishly at him every time he and Y/N were in a room together. And then Natasha told him that they know. She convinced Wanda to get in his head and look specifically for Y/N. They apologised for breaching his privacy in such a way, but their argument was that they were sick of seeing their little friend hurt.

  
  


“ _You had no fucking right to get in my head, Wanda!”_

  
  


“ _Don’t yell at her! It was my idea, and I practically made her do it - and good thing I did, too.”_

  
  


“ _Oh really, Nat? Good thing?”_

  
  


“ _Yeah, it is. Now at least we know why you’ve been acting like such a tremendous fucking dick for the last six months!” She hissed._

  
  


“ _You could’ve fucking asked me!”_

  
  


“ _WE DID! Want me to remind you what you said?”_

  
  


“ _I cannot believe that this is why you’re acting this way, Bucky,” Wanda scorned him, “You have to tell Y/N, she thinks you hate her.”_

  
  


The memory hurt.

  
  


“I can’t,” he sighed, getting off the bed, finally accepting that he won’t be sleeping tonight, “I just can’t.”

  
  


He went down to the kitchen and gulped down two glasses of water. He remembered that he packed a book in his bag and went back up to his room to get it, and maybe read it in front of the fire.

  
  


Fucking serum… his walk was just a tiny bit unsteady, but his mind was absolutely clear. He would give anything at that moment to stop imagining Y/N, warm and alone in her room, just one door down from his own. Warm, alone, and sure that he hates her.

  
  


He was almost to his door, when something soft appeared in his way, effectively keeling over from bumping into him.

  
  


“Ow ow ow, my arse,” The soft thing hissed from the floor, “Are you so drunk you’re blind, Barnes?”

  
  


“Y/N?” He breathed and fell to his knees to help her up, “I’m so sorry, I was just looking down and didn’t even see you.”

  
  


“Yeah, it’s fine,” he helped her scramble to her feet, “Thanks. Why are you up?”

  
  


“Uuumm, couldn’t sleep. What about you?”

  
  


“Got up for some water.”

  
  


“Ok.” He said.

  
  


He kept looking at her, unable to look away and she wasn’t leaving either.

  
  


She was still very close to him from him pulling her up from the floor. She wasn’t short but was much shorter than him anyway. She had to crane her neck just a little bit to look him in the eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel like her gaze was warm and kind and so… so… inviting.

  
  


He slowly extended his hand and touched her shoulder, which was peeking out of her t-shirt. She didn’t swat him away but just kept looking at him with those big eyes.

  
  


He waited and waited and waited and then he couldn’t wait any longer.

  
  


He enveloped her whole, grabbing her at once with both arms, and pressing his hot lips to hers. The kiss was desperate, urgent, he had to kiss her now now now. She answered immediately, pressing her mouth to his and clawing at his shirt. She licked his bottom lip and opened her mouth and he immediately deepened the kiss, eliciting a soft, strangled moan from her, and he felt like his world collapsed around him and his blood boiled.

  
  


Bucky Barnes was kissing you.

_Bucky Barnes was kissing you._

  
  


Gods, devils, anyone, what is happening? You were lost, confused, why was Bucky Barnes kissing you? Where did the hating, sneering, confused, and confusing jerk went and who was this passionate man with ruffled long hair and the softest, sweetest lips you ever tasted?

  
  


He flew on you in half a second, not giving you time to think of why was he caressing your naked shoulder and why you liked it so much. He took you whole with just that one kiss, his arms roaming over your back, pressing you close close closer to him, his breathing hitched and erratic, his movements desperate.

  
  


_He wants me._

  
  


You knew he did, you felt he did. He smashed you in his embrace and you couldn’t help but moan and at once as he shifted to kiss your neck you felt his angry length pressed against your stomach.

  
  


You didn’t know what was happening and you were more than happy to stay in that hallway of Tony’s beach house forever, just as long as Bucky Barnes kept kissing you and touching you, and you had half a mind to drag him back to your room, when…

  
  


He pulled away.

  
  


Just as suddenly as he grabbed you - he pulled away.

  
  


He looked at you, his eyes dark and hazy, his chest rising and falling irregularly. His hair fell into his face and he stood as if he was to launch at you again any second. You wanted to moan out at the loss of his warmth against you, and you almost went in yourself for a second kiss, when he quickly went around you and slammed his door at the end of the hall behind him.

  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back :) Thank you for reading this little mess.

You woke up late, with a monster headache and completely disoriented.

You never got hangovers, and you didn’t even drink that much, but your head was still pumping blood with loud thuds and you felt like clawing out your eyes and scratching your brain.

You washed up in a haze, and half-way through your shower the dull “thump-thump-thump” in your veins suddenly turned into “Barnes-Barnes-Barnes” and you remembered it all. Remembered so vividly, that your eyes flew open and you became hotter than the water of the shower. 

You scrambled out of the bathroom, wrapped in a gigantic fuzzy towel and stopped in the middle of your room.

What now?   
No, not like that…  
WHAT THE HELL?!

You wanted to scream and run up the wall, you felt like your heart was going to explode any second. You wanted to kiss him again. You wanted to go into his room right now and jump on him from the threshold, wrap your legs around his waist and kiss those warm, cracked lips.

Why was this happening? Why did he kiss you in the hallway in the middle of the night - and in such a desperate, needy way? Did the little stupid kiss during the game really ignite him that much?

You knew you had to talk to him, but you were so scared. It was going to be so awkward and… No, no, you’re a grown-ass woman, you can do this. So you kissed, so what, right? Lots of people kiss. Not a big deal. You were going to put one some clothes, march into that kitchen and talk to Bucky Barnes.

It started to rain in the early hours of the morning, and when you finally talked yourself into joining the rest in the kitchen or lounge, the pitter-patter of rain and the distant thunder created the coziest atmosphere anyone could wish for. 

Naturally, you couldn’t swim in the rain, but you all decided to stay in the beach house for the day anyway and leave in the morning. 

You didn’t bring any socks, so you padded barefoot downstairs and heard laughter coming from the kitchen. As you came in, you saw that everyone was having breakfast - beautiful fresh croissants, various fruit and last night’s leftover sushi. 

“Heeeey, sleeping beauty! I was gonna come up and wake you any minute now!” Sam said cheerily when he saw you.

“Hey Sammy,” you kissed him on the cheek and perched yourself on the kitchen island next to Wanda, “You’re all up early.”

“It’s almost 1 p.m., Y/N.” Wanda said and handed you a croissant.

“Oh… well, then I’m a sleepyhead.” You smiled and ripped open the warm pastry, “But I refuse to feel bad about it, we were all hammered and went to bed way after midnight.”

“That’s true.” Steve said, “Are you ok though? You look kind of…”

“What? Terrible?”

He smiled shyly and you laughed.

“I have a headache and I barely slept.”

“Me too.” Said a gruff voice from somewhere behind Steve.

You looked over and immediately looked back down to your croissant.

“Hey Barnes.”

“Hey.”

He didn’t say anything else and for a few seconds silence hung in the ar, until Tony clapped his hands.

“Well all right! Who’s up for some hangover twister?”

Natasha groaned, surprisingly not as enthusiastic as always, but obeyed nonetheless. Everyone started filing into the lounge, where Tony was unfolding an enormous twister sheet, making up some additional juvenile rules on the go.

You kept looking at your torn croissant, trying to find it in yourself to eat at least one bite. You were sure you were the only one left in the kitchen, so when a low coughing sounded from the counter, you jumped and dropped your breakfast.

“Damn, I’m sorry, Y/N, I keep startling you,” Barnes said and picked up your croissant, “Let me get you another one.”

“That’s ok,” You said, “I’m not hungry anyway.”

“Oh.” He put the pieces in the trash, “Are you… ok?”

You looked at him for the first time and saw the same pained look in his eyes that you caught that morning in the mirror. He looked so delicious, hair still sticking out in all directions after bed. You wanted to take his hand and you also wanted to slap yourself for developing these stupid, unreasonable feelings for the man who made your life miserable - just because of two little kisses.

“Why did you kiss me?” You blurted out before your brain could catch up and stop you. You felt your cheeks flaring up when he looked at you from under his lashes.

He looked around the kitchen as if trying to find something to change the subject to, but you kept staring him down. 

“Barnes, just…”

“Why do you keep calling me Barnes? I have a name.” He said suddenly, cutting you off.

“Yeah, and isn't it Barnes?” You lifted your eyebrows at him.

“You know what I mean. From the first days it's Barnes. You never call Steve by his last name, or Sam, or anyone. Just me.” 

“I… I don't really know. We never got close enough for me to be comfortable to call you B-Bucky. Or James.” 

You heard him inhale sharply.

“I always call you Y/N.”

“Yeah, and it's usually followed by something insulting. Wanna talk about that too?”

He huffed and looked away, crossing his arms. He was huffing at you? 

You sighed. 

“If I start calling you Bucky, will you tell me why you've been such an ass to me and why you kissed me?”

He smiled a tiny smile.

“You can't have both for one.”

“What?” You asked.

“If you want me to answer both of your questions, you'll have to give me something else along with calling me Bucky.”

“Fine, whatever,” You sighed, “This is all very stupid, just so you know. What do you want?”

“Another kiss.”

You stared at him and narrowed your eyes.

“I don’t understand, it this a bet you made with someone or what? You're acting even weirder than when you hated me.”

“I never hated you!” He said, angry, and started to pace before you. “Are you in or not?”

“Fine,” You huffed. “Answer first.”

He kept pacing. 

“No.” He said, the word falling heavy between you.

You were just about to protest, when he strode over to you and grabbed your face in his hands, planting an even more desperate kiss to your lips. He smashed himself into you and you didn’t even get a chance to be surprised.

He pressed his whole body firmly to yours, and you could feel every muscle, every vein flush against your heating self. You hated, absolutely despised the effect he had on you. He broke the kiss and pecked your lips twice, tenderly and sweetly, before licking your bottom lip and gingerly asking for permission to deepen the kiss. You granted, sighing into him and with a grunt he moved his left hand to your waist, holding onto you like his life depended on it. He stroked your side and back, while his right hand got tangled in your hair and caressed your neck. Just when he slid his lips from your bruised, red mouth to your chin, your jaw, your neck and you let out an involuntary breathy moan, he finally pulled away.

You inhaled sharply at the loss, hating yourself, and looked up at him with glassy eyes.

He kept holding you, his breath hitched, his chest rising and falling heavily.

“You have to tell me to stop.” He said, his voice husky and almost unrecognisable with lust.

“Why?” You said before you could even think about it.

His face took on a pained expression and he leaned his forehead against yours.

“Because I won’t be able to stop myself.”

He tried to steady his breath, and you were afraid to move, relishing in the feeling of him holding you so close, even if you had no idea what was happening.

He wore thin sweatpants and a t-shirt, and you drowned in the feeling of his hot skin against yours. You felt his hard length pressed towards your abdomen, the almost non-existent fabrics between you two letting you feel every curve of his cock.

“B-Bucky,” You finally said and his eyes snapped up to you at once, hungry and incredibly blue, “I need my answers now.”

He sighed and nodded.

“I never hated you, Y/N. I swear. I… tried to… tried to flirt.” Your eyebrows flew up but he kept talking, “From the moment I saw you, weak and half-alive in that mental facility I wanted to protect you, to make you better and make sure nothing bad ever happened to you again.”

He took a deep breath and you didn’t dare interrupt him.

“And from the moment you first smiled at me and held my hand two days after that, I knew I was gone. I wanted you so much… I tried and tried but I got so scared that I ended up hurting you myself.”

He fell silent, still holding you, maybe even tighter, like he was afraid you’d go away.

“You are really bad at flirting, my friend.” You said and he looked at you, sad and astonished, with a dash of hope.

“Barn… Bucky. I don’t know what to say.”

“I guess this also answers your second question, yeah?”

“Yeah.” You breathed out.

You were torn. One half of you wanted to launch yourself at him again, wrap your legs around his waist and make him take you to the enormous round bed and have his way with you until the next morning. The other half of you wanted to cry and to be away from him.

“Y/N… Please, say something?”

“Bucky… I need some time to process all of this.”

He frowned.

“I‘m sorry, but I really don’t know what to think. I was sure you hated me and such a drastic change in your behavior… And, most of all, brought on by that silly swimming competition.... I just need time. Can you give me some time?”

“Of course, anything you need. Just please think about it. Think about if maybe you’d like me to kiss you again. It seemed to me like you enjoyed it.” He said, his voice husky again.

You looked him in the eyes and knew that you had to flee, lest you tear off his clothes regardless of everything.

“I’ll think about it. And then we can talk.”

You wriggled out of his embrace, reluctantly, and went back to your room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, you Bucky-pining bastards. Thank you for reading :)

The day went by in a haze. You didn’t go out of your room, even when Natasha threatened to kick it down. You promised her to come down for supper, but you dreaded the prospect.

You tried to read a novel you had with you, but the words ran away from you and you kept re-reading the same sentence without grasping it. 

You went in circles around the room.

The kiss, the kiss, the kiss - it repeated itself in your mind’s eyes, you still felt Bucky on you. You still remembered exactly where and in what order he touched you, you could still taste him on your lips. You kept touching your neck where he touched it, as if expecting a burn to surface on the skin. You felt so hot that you might’ve as well been burned. He marked you, scorched you, and you hated him for it.

Your strange feelings for him came out of nowhere after that night-time kiss in the hallway. They weren’t even feelings - just lust. You tried to be honest with yourself - the lust was there all this time. The lust was there when he called you names, it was there when he said you had no taste, it was there when he called you “princess” with a smirk that clearly said “I don’t really mean this lovely pet name”.

Oh, Gods, you hated him. You hated him so much - it made you want him more. You tried to be rational, to analyse, but just kept circling the room, almost breaking your own fingers from nerves. 

Lust is not love - you kept telling yourself. It’s nothing. Fleeting, an illusion - here and then gone. You didn’t even know Barnes that well to have any sort of a feeling towards him. Well, you knew his whole backstory. You knew he got nightmares, you heard him scream sometimes and it curled your blood. You knew he was kind, that he worshipped Steve. You knew how hard it was for him to build a friendship with Tony, but how much he cherished it. You knew he was such a sweet tooth. You knew he’d never let you get hurt for all his shitty behavior - he protected you like a dog on missions. He carried you to the Quinjet and from it to your room when you broke your left ankle in a fight. He looked so angry… Maybe you did know him a little bit. But no, no, this was all superficial - anyone who saw him day after day would pick up on these things. Absolutely.

You couldn't keep track of time, and at some point you heard a gentle knock on your door.

“Yeah?” You answered, still pacing, contemplating biting your nails to relieve at least some of the stress.

“Can I come in?” Came Wanda’s voice.

You went to the door and opened it. Wanda walked in with Natasha close on her heel.

They both sat on your bed, Nat crossing her legs and eyeing you suspiciously, Wanda with a look of compassion.

“What?” You asked.

“I have two questions.” Natasha said, “The first one is whether or not you’re coming down to eat, or if you’ve decided to live in this room now and die of thirst and hunger.”

You rolled your eyes at the redhead.

“And the second is - what did you do to Bucky? He looks like he’s buried someone.”

Your cheeks flared up with indignation.

“I did not do anything to him! It’s all his own fault!”

Wanda raised her eyebrows and looked at Natasha.

Natasha bore her eyes into you, silently demanding an explanation. So you explained.

“He said this morning that he has feelings for me or some shit… and he kissed me… and he wants to be with me, or I don’t know…”

You looked at your friends, who just sat there calmly with little smiles. You lift your hands in dismay.

“Yeah… We kinda knew.” Natasha said.

You needed a second to accept that information.

“I am so confused right now.” You finally said.

“Want us to clarify?”

“Yes please.”

You kept standing in front them, arms tightly around your body, trying to calm down and failing miserably. Wanda finally spoke, a guilty expression on her face.

“We confronted Bucky about a month after you joined and demanded to know why was he acting so awful towards you. He said it was just “harmless fun” and you didn’t mind…”

You scoffed.

“Yeah, that bullshit that he tried to sell everyone - we didn’t quite believe it.” Nat chimed in. “So after a while Wanda performed some Emergency Information Extraction.”

You smiled a bit, quirking an eyebrow at your friend.

“Don’t judge me, she made me.” Wanda said.

“Ok, so let me get this straight,” You put your hands in your hair, trying to suppress the rushing train of thought that kept screeching Bucky’s name, “You two knew for the last, what, six months? That Barnes has feelings for me. You let him be a complete and total jerk to me, stood by as I cried and thought he hates me. And you think it’s ok somehow?”

Your friends looked guilty.

“We were always trying to push you two together. Put you on missions with him, left you alone in a room, made sure you sit close at movie nights. But you were oblivious, and he got so anxious that he mucked it up every time.” Wanda explained.

“Yeah, that doesn’t really make me feel any better.” You started to pace again, “Does anybody else know?”  
“Uhhh…” Wanda said and Natasha scooted a bit closer to her. You stopped in front of them.

“Who knows?”

“Sam,” Nat said.

“What?!” You exploded, “Sammy knows? And he’s been.... Oh, my dear Sammy. Wait, how does it even tie together? He kept trying to protect me from all the nastiness.”

“Yeah, he did. He thought our tactic was stupid.”

You laughed.

“Sammy’s always got my back.”

You laughed again, and then a realisation hit you.

“Fuck, that’s what he meant!”

“What?” Nat and Wanda said together.

“Sam! During the game, when you dared him to tell me a secret. He said that someone in the room was dying of jealousy.”

Natasha burst out laughing.

“Sam is as subtle as an elephant.” She said through giggling.

“Yeah, he is actually - he got me wondering, but how the hell was I supposed to know he meant Barnes? Wait, no… I was sitting with Sam all cuddled up.” You put a hand over your mouth.

Wanda raised an eyebrow.

“Does Barnes think Sam and I are a thing?”

“Well… not quite…” Wanda mumbled, avoiding your gaze.

“Wanda, what did you do?”

“Um… well, during the game Bucky sort of asked me to poke around and see if Sam likes you.”

“What? You never told me that!” Natasha exclaimed.

“And you did that?” You asked Wanda, ignoring Natasha’s rumbling.  
“No, of course not! I just told him I did.”

“Why?” You scrunched up your face, trying to understand what in the hell was going on and how did you come to live in a school drama anime.

“To light a fire under him. Now that he thinks Sam has feelings for you - maybe he’ll finally do something about his own.”

“What?!” You yelled and ran to the bathroom to splash some cold water on your burning face.

Natasha kept huffing and reprimanding Wanda for keeping this juicy tidbit from her. 

When you came out of the bathroom, not bothering to dry out the water, letting it fall down your face and neck, and wet your clothes, you almost felt better. Wanda and Nat were waiting.

“I guess that explains the kiss.”

They looked at each other.

“Uuuhh, the one during the game?” Nat asked.

“No, the one in the hallway in the middle of the night. And the one this morning in the kitchen.”

You were absolutely sure that real women never did the “excited friend squeal”, but here they were. 

“He kissed you?!” 

“Yeah…” You saw flashes of the memory and at once felt yourself flare up. Damn it, Barnes.

“You have to go talk to him!” Natasha said, barely containing her excitement.

“And say what exactly?”

“What… what do you mean? Don’t you like him?”

You didn’t know how to answer to that question. All the feelings you had for Bucky previously and the ones you developed during this weekend were mashed together into a big blob of who-the-hell-knows.

You shrugged.

Wanda stood up and took your shoulders, looking you in the eyes.

“You know you have to talk to him. It’s a strange situation, yes, but you can’t figure it out alone in silence. It takes two to tango, and this has been going on long enough.”

“Yeah, for him! I mean… He’s had these feelings for me and he knew exactly what they were - and I thought he hates me! And I went from that. I was defensive, and yeah I guess I know him and I find him attractive…”

At that Natasha stood up as well.

“Ok, you know what? I am telling you to go talk to him. You can protest and bitch about it, but you have to. This is ridiculous, you obviously like him!”

“Obviously?” You asked. You had no energy to argue.

They both nodded with absolutely infuriatingly knowing expressions on their faces.

“Fine.” You bit out and turned to go find Bucky.

***

Bucky sat in the lounge with everyone, ignoring his beer. He kept getting distracted from the lazy conversation, but nobody reprimanded him for it.

He sat there all day, trying to recover from kissing you. He came to the conclusion that it was virtually impossible and that you seeped so deeply under his skin, that he would never get rid of the desire to have you. 

He stared into the fireplace, thinking about that torn croissant he picked up from the floor at your feet. You were barefoot and you had dark-blue, almost black nail varnish on your toe-nails.

“Buck, what’s wrong?” Steve asked, poking him in the shoulder.

Bucky snapped his eyes up.

“Uh, nothing. Headache.”

“Oh. You need a painkiller? I think there are some in the…”

“No, I’m… Uh…” He couldn’t finish the thought, because he saw you walking down the hallway past the lounge, not even sparing the team a glance.

He followed your movements, jerky and uncertain, and when you rounded the corner and were out from view, he jumped up and went after you.

He saw you run upstairs and followed. You stopped in front of his door and knocked five staccato times.

“Y/N.” He said, approaching you.

“Jesus fucking christ!” You jumped and clutched your heart, “Bucky!” 

“Hey.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Um… aren’t you knocking on my door?”

“Yeah, but I was expecting you to come out from the other side of it!” You panted, “Ugh, you really scared me.”

You chuckled.

“I’m so jumpy today.”

He looked at you, waiting.

“Can we talk?” You asked him.

He nodded and opened his door, letting you in and following. His room was drowning in gloom, curtains closed and bed unmade.

You stood in the middle of it, your mind empty but for the screeching “what the fuck am i doing” rolling around it on repeat.

“Um… So, I thought about our thing and I… I don’t know anything, Barnes. I don’t know what I came here to say, to be honest. I felt like I knew.”

“That’s ok. Take as much time as you need.” He said softly, coming closer. He stood in front of you, solemn and sad, his hair tied back and his eyes shining.

Those eyes hypnotised you.

“I suppose there is one way of speeding up my… thought process.”

“What’s that?” He asked, instinctively raising his hand to touch you. He thought better of it and pulled it back, but you grabbed his palm.

You stared at each other for a second, silent, savouring the prediction of what was about to happen.

You pulled his hand and placed your lips on his. Softly, calmly, a chaste kiss that disintegrated you whole.

He grabbed your waist and you felt his breathing speed up. He dug his fingers into you almost painfully, but you enjoyed it. You nipped lightly at his lip and he opened his mouth, licking gently at your lips. You let out a shaky half-moan and he slipped his hands up your back and enveloped you in a bone-crushing hug. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, melting into him. 

You felt him.

You took a step back towards the bed and he followed you, not daring to break the kiss.

You turned and sat him down, settling on his lap. His hands were everywhere - on your hips, your calves, up and up and gently brushing your bum, and your waist, back, tangled in your hair… You moaned into his mouth and he pushed his tongue, gently, between your lips. You granted permission and touched him with your tongue just as tentatively. His breathing hitched. You opened your eyes for a second and saw that his were tightly shut, his brow furrowed, his cheeks red.

“Y/N…” He pulled away, looking at you.

“No,” You swung your leg over and straddled him, “You don’t talk.”

He didn’t have time to be surprised, because you attacked his lips again, moaning out at the contact. You grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it up impatiently. He struggled out of it and you thought he was about to say something again, so you dove for his delicious looking neck and put your fingers on his parted lips.

He kissed your fingers, kissed your palm, kissed down your arm, up your shoulder, forcing you to move away from his exposed neck. You whined and pulled on his hair, earning an unexpected, pleased growl from him. You reached down and pulled your top over your head without a second thought. He swore quietly and slid his hands, carefully, up your waist.

“Touch me.” You said, so quietly, you weren’t sure he’d hear. But he obeyed.

His mouth was hot and urgent on you left nipple, his hand demanding on your right. You arched your back towards him and started instinctively grinding against him. He took a deep, shaky breath and put pressure on your lower back, pressing you closer to the angry bulge in his jeans.

The waistband of your soft sweatpants was so easy to move aside, which he did, before giving you a glance. He saw lust and permission to do anything and everything, and pushed his hand inside.

You held onto his shoulders and hair, grinding softly, his torturous fingers inching towards your core.

You wanted to call his name.

He finally reached the band of your panties and hesitated. You pulled on his hair and he slid his palm in. You were dripping wet from the moment you touched his lips, aching inside and out, rays of heat shooting through your spine from every touch, every sigh.

His mouth left a hot, wet trail down your throat, and just as you grabbed his belt buckle, he carefully slid two fingers between your lower lips. You felt your head fall on his shoulder.

He slowly pushed his fingers up and down your soft pussy, massaging your clit. Bucky felt a rush of blood shooting to his temples from every little moan he got from you, every excruciating grind of your hips. He pulled you up and quickly slid your pants down your legs, and as you tried to step out of them and bend down to unzip his, he grabbed your thighs and pressed his mouth to your core.

You exclaimed a soft “Oh!”, holding on to his shoulders. He licked and lapped with such enthusiasm, moaning into you, that you almost fell down from how weak your knees went. His fingers were painfully demanding on your hips and you bucked ever so slightly into him. You felt him drop one of his hands and heard the jingling of his belt.

You were both struggling for air. You could hear Bucky panting, as he unbuckled his belt, pulled the zipper down, and stilled. You slid your hands down his torso and pushed his pants down his legs. You could not believe how shy he was, despite the passion, and how aroused you both got.

You didn’t drop your gaze, even though you were desperate to look at his cock, but instead, you took it in your hand and pumped slowly, marveling at its hardness and size. Bucky grabbed your hips again and pulled you towards him, desperation on his face. You couldn’t stop looking at him - nobody ever in your entire life has looked at you like he did. You saw adoration, you saw lust, you saw excruciating pain and longing, impatience and so, so much love. 

He pulled you down on the bed and you obeyed, laying down on your back. You cupped his face with one hand, hugging his back with the other, and he pressed flush against you. his metal arm held you by the waist, hard and unyielding under you, and his flesh one caressed your thighs, inching towards your wetness again. You moaned, almost inaudibly, when he leaned down and kissed you, and he immediately tugged your leg up and aside. You felt his hard tip teasing your entrance and as you laced your fingers through his tangled hair that got untied from how much you tugged on it, he slowly pushed inside you.

You couldn’t breathe from how full you felt at once. It was painful to the point of absolute bliss, your tightness so unusual, that he gasped and knitted his brow. 

“Are you ok?” He whispered, disregarding your desire for him to stay silent.

You tried to still your breathing.

He kissed your collar bone and looked up at you.

“Am I hurting you? You’re so tight.” He said, pulling out a bit.

“It’s fine,” You choked out, “It hurts, but I like it.”

He smiled, lustily, and pulled out completely, entering you again just as slowly, collecting your moisture. Your leg automatically wrapped around his waist, and he moved his hand to your hip, humming in approval. He was very slow, careful, tasting you, stretching you out for himself.

When he heard you moan and gasp, he picked up his pace a little bit. You grabbed his back, burying your face in his neck and let out a shaky breath as he squeezed your breast. He twisted your nipple between his fingers, hard enough to make you arch your back and tighten around him. You bit down on his shoulder and his hard cock twitched inside you.

You heard his mumbled oaths, as he pounded into you, his face near your ear.

He called your name.  
And then again.

And then you couldn’t take it anymore and you moaned, kissing him urgently, letting him swallow your sounds. He gave your nipple one final flick and pressed his hand to your waist, pulling you so close to him - it almost hurt. You licked his lip and just as he slammed into you and stilled, spilling inside of you with a strained grunt, blinded by passion, you broke into a million pieces under him in a mind-twisting orgasm.

You lost your breath somewhere in between his demanding hands and lips, and couldn’t quite catch it again. You lay there, spent and slightly shaking, Bucky wrapped around you.

Bucky.

You were in his bed.

You tried to drag yourself back to reality. 

Bucky was slumped over you, his hand still holding your waist. His breathing was laboured, and he pressed lazy, wet kisses to your exposed chest and neck.

You were scared to open your eyes and meet his, because of course something had to be said. Of course, you could always take him for round two… But no, no, you had to talk. Of course, this amazing experience didn’t explain anything to you - you were even more confused now, in love with his body, but still untrusting of his intentions.

“Y/N…” he whispered into your ear, shifting and laying beside you.

You didn’t respond.

He pulled you towards him and you instinctively wrapped your arms around him, as he kissed the top of your head and nuzzled into your hair.

“Y/N.” He said again.

“Yeah, I’m here.” You said, trying to keep your voice level.

“Did that speed up your thought process?” He asked.

“I… might need some time for it to sink in.”

He didn’t say anything, only pulled you closer. You kissed his chest.

“Will you leave now?” He asked.

“I probably should.” You said, feeling his hand on your lower back, tracing random patterns, inching slowly down towards your naked bum.

“You think?” He hummed, cupping your bum, massaging it lightly.

“Yeah…” You said, arching your back and pressing into his motion, “In a second.”


End file.
